100th Hunger Games
by HungerGamesFan1999
Summary: SYOT, this will take a little while but it will be as good as any. If you like drama, love, and suspense, you will love this Games! (Sorry, I'm very bad at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1: District 4 Reaping

Kai Henderson

I woke up early, so early that it's not even dawn yet. I decide to sneak outside and take a walk. But as I'm walking, I remember that it's Reaping Day. So I run home to get in some final training. I get my sword and head to the training center. My instructor sees me and walks over.

"Hi, Kai. What are you doing here so early?" He asks.

"Oh, I just thought I would get some training in. It is Reaping Day, sir," I said.

"You don't want to strain yourself. And if you are reaped, you have plenty of time to train." He points out. "But if you want to train for a little while, go ahead."

"Thank you," I said.

After two hours of training, I felt exhausted so I went home to put on my Reaping outfit, khaki pants, a white polo shirt, dress shoes, and a black tie. My dad walked into my bedroom.

"Hi, Kai. Are you ready?" My dad asked.

"Yes, but Dad, can we talk?"

"Of course, son. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm volunteering this year," I announced.

"But...Kai, you're not ready!"

"Yes I am!" I snapped. And I proceeded to run out of my room and go to the town square.

When I got to the Square, it was already packed. I went to the registration desk.

"Kai Henderson," I told the lady at the desk. She drew my blood and I went to the 18 year old section. The Reaping would start in 5 minutes. I looked around. There were 12 year olds bawling, 15 year olds trembling, 18 year old girls checking their hair. I was just standing there talking to my best friend Josh. At precisely 2:00, the escort walked up to the stage. She looked normal, with tan skin, auburn hair, and brown eyes. The only crazy thing about her was her earrings. They were in the shape of lipstick bottles.

"Hi guys and gals! My name is Sunny Lewis and this is my first year as escort." She has a very pretty voice and sounds very down to earth. "Now, let's pick the girl's name!" She walks to the girl's bowl and draws a name. "Marisa Estrada!" A small girl with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and skin almost as tan as mine walks up. She doesn't look the least bit scared.

Sunny then goes to the boy's bowl. "Eric..."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout and I zoom to the stage.

"And what's your name?"

"Kai Henderson, age 18."

"Your District 4 Tributes, Kai Henderson and Marisa Estrada!"

It's when I exit the stage that I'm starting to regret my decision. That Marisa, she seems kind of tough. She might be able to even kill me.


	2. Chapter 2: District 3 Reaping

Chay Jones

You may not believe me because I'm a good liar, but...I'm pregnant. Yep, that's right. You heard me correctly. I don't know how. I mean, I use protection and stuff, but I'm now pregnant. I hope my parents don't find out. Especially because it's Laercio's child. Oh God, how my parents hate him.

I woke up this morning with morning sickness, which led to an hour at the toilet. By then, I was late meeting Laercio, so I just slapped on my Reaping outfit, a black dress with black flats and I rush to the woods. Laercio's in his Reaping Clothes, khakis and a blue polo. He looks handsome. I decide to tell him I'm pregnant now.

"Hey Laercio. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, sweetie. Anything," He replies.

"I'm...I'm pregnant. And you're going to be a dad."

His face turns a ghostly pale white. Oh, God. That can't be good.

When he begins, he is stuttering. "H-H-H-How did this happen. We took every precaution."

I shrugged. "But we can't tell anyone."

He nods. "Oh, yes. Definitely. But I'm glad it's my baby, too."

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine it being anybody else's baby."

And, holding hands, we walk to the Square. When we get there, we are forced to separate to our respective areas. He tells me as we part, "You already know this, but I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

As I'm walking to my section, my brother runs up and hugs me.

"If you're reaped..."

"Take care of things at home."

"Right."

After a final hug, I walk to my section. I see my friend Lacey and we begin to chat. Our escort walks onstage at 2:00. She has pink curly hair and blue eyes, but she's not wearing any makeup.

"Hello, everyone!" Her voice is squeaky, like a mouse. "I'm Ebony Winter and I'm your escort this year. Let's begin, shall we?"

She walks to the girl's bowl and with a light hand picks out the name of the unlucky tribute.

"Jocileya Jones!"

Wait a minute, that's me. My real name is Jocileya. I stroll up to the stage. As I'm walking, I say to my abdomen, "I won't let them take us away." By the time I'm on the stage, the boy's name has been drawn.

"Laercio Kayne!"

Oh no. My dad has always said that if I go out with Laercio, he would make sure Laercio was reaped. He wants me to be with Vlad. But how would he have found out? When Laercio gets on the stage, we hug and hug.

And right in front of my dad, we kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: District 7 Reaping

**Gabe Blackthorn**

Waking up is easy if there's no weight in you. However, that's not the case with me. My name is Gabe Blackthorn and I don't know who I am. I'm dead freaking serious. I have no friends. Except one. His name is Ash. He's all I got, other than my family. I love my family. There's my mom, my dad, Holly, Rose, Azalea, Rex, and Hazel. However, it's Azalea and Rex's first reapings. I couldn't stand losing them.

Anyways, life has become a piece of crap. I have to sign up for tessarae every year. I began a job as a lumberjack last year. Plus, we're very poor. My family, I mean.

I am walking to the Square when I bump into a girl. She's gorgeous. She has red hair that comes to her waist, green eyes, and pale skin. She's wearing a golden dress with white heels.

"Watch where you're going!" She says. But she pauses.

**Dolly Huckleberry**

God, he's a babe. But I got to play it cool. I calm down. Then I begin again.

"I do apologize for running into you. I was so busy thinking about my family and how I may never see them again. I wasn't paying attention."

The hunk turns puzzled.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Oh, of course I'm not. I thought you would be one of those boys who only likes me for my looks."

**Gabe** **Blackthorn**

"Who are you anyway?" I ask.

"My name is Dolly."

"I'm Gabe."

I shake her hand. Her smile is worth a million bucks.

"Well, I better get to the Square." I say.

"Yeah, I better go, too. Wouldn't want to be late and have to be forced on the stage."

She turns around and heads for the Square. After fixing my tie, I go too. I get zapped and head to my section. When I get there, I see Ash. He looks very nervous. At precisely 2:00, the escort enters. He has blond hair and emerald eyes. He's pretty normal looking.

"Yo! My name is Nick. I'm your new escort. Now, let me pick the girl!"

He goes over to the bowl and gets the name.

"Dolly Huckleberry!"

Where do I know that name?

**Dolly Huckleberry**

Me? But I'm too perfect to be reaped. I run up to the stage, crying. Why is this happening to me?

"Hey, you're cute," Nick says.

I blush. "Why thank you," I say.

He goes over to the boy's bowl.

"Gabe Blackthorn!"

The hunk! Oh my God. I'm about to have more fun than I did with my previous boyfriends. Get ready, Gabe. I'm coming for you.

**A/N: Attention! Information can now be found either in your Inbox or on my Profile!  
-HungerGamesFan1999**


End file.
